Incontinence and urinary symptoms of frequency and urgency are prevalent in post-menopausal women. This project is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of topical estrogen in the behavioral treatment of urinary symptoms and incontinence. The findings from this study are being validated by a study of 50 patients hospitalized for hip fracture at an urban community hospital. Objectives: To investigate the relationship among estrogen use, pelvic muscle exercise, and urinary symptoms in post-menopausal women and to investigate the effects of estrogen and pelvic muscle exercise on the frequency of incontinent episodes in post-menopausal women.